


Movie Night

by safetoshore



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, this is so fluffy i made myself cringe a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetoshore/pseuds/safetoshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin and Hakyeon have a horror movie night. Things get saccharine sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I asked twitter for prompts and lexa's was "okay.. how abt scary movie chabean.. bong is so scared & freaked out.. his hands do the shaky shaky so much/ hakyeon tries to stop the trembling by holding them together with his own.. hongbin moves a little closer into hak"
> 
> I ran away with it a bit. Lexa I hope you enjoy <3

Hongbin was beginning to regret everything.

Okay, not everything. He didn’t regret movie night. He didn’t regret how he was curled up next to Hakyeon in his bed, duvet around both their shoulders. He didn’t regret bribing Jaehwan and Taekwoon to sleep in the living room. He didn’t even regret promising to do the two vocalists’ laundry for the next week.

What he did regret, was agreeing to Hakyeon’s strange game of Chicken. “Horror movie night!”, Hakyeon had exclaimed when Hongbin had asked him what the night’s plan was.

“But Hyung, you’re as scared of horror movies as I am.” Hongbin had replied, perplexed. They were standing in the kitchen and Hakyeon had an intimidating stack of dvds in his hands.

“I know,” Hakyeon nodded. “but this is a battle of strength! Whoever can watch the longest wins.”

Hongbin grinned cheekily, moving a step too close to Hakyeon. “Yeah? And what do they win?”

Hakyeon flushed and stepped back, throwing his gaze toward the other members who were laying around the living room. “T-they win a free pass from being hit for their greasiness!”

“Are you so sure I’m going to win?” Hongbin laughed as he headed toward the bedroom.

“I didn’t say that! Yah! Lee Hongbin, get back here!”

So here they were, curled up together on Hakyeon’s bed, laptop resting on Hongbin’s thighs. They were a movie and a half in and were both starting to feel it. Hakyeon was jumping higher and higher with each scare and Hongbin could feel the beginnings of tremors in his hands. He was doing his best to hide it, though. It was embarrassing how badly he shook when he was anxious or scared. His hands were always the worst offenders and usually shook long after the rest of him had calmed down.

So, he currently had one hand shoved under his thigh and the other gripping tightly to the duvet around his shoulders. Hakyeon was leaning in closer to him as they watched the build up before a jump scare. He was making soft, fearful noises and Hongbin wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Hakyeon and kiss the sounds away.

Hongbin was just beginning to move- because that’s his boyfriend and he’s going to comfort Hakyeon, shaky hands or not- when the scare came. The villain in the film appeared from behind a corner, knife in hand, to threaten the protagonist and Hakyeon jumped. He jerked away from the computer, accidentally kicking it off the bed in his haste to get away and flung the duvet off of both their shoulders.

Hongbin glanced at the computer, for once grateful for the carpet of dirty clothes he could never keep up with, before crawling over to Hakyeon. Hongbin reached out to Hakyeon, hoping he wouldn’t notice his shaking hands, and pulled him into a hug. The angle was a bit awkward (Hakyeon was still mostly sitting with his legs out in front of him and Hongbin was on his knees leaning over) but it was good enough.

“Is your computer alright?” Hakyeon mumbled into Hongbin’s shoulder, interrupting the younger’s string of calming whispers into Hakyeon’s hair.

“Mmm, hyung. The computer’s fine.” Hongbin pulled back and cradled Hakyeon’s face in his hands. Hakyeon has tears at the corners of his eyes but Hongbin didn’t know if the fear of the movie or breaking Hongbin’s computer caused them. “Are _you_ alright?”

Hakyeon nodded. “You could have said you wanted to stop. I don’t want you to push yourself too hard, hyung.” Hongbin said gently.

“What about you?” Hakyeon replied. He reached up to where Hongbin’s hands were against his face and covered them with his own. “So shaky.” He whispered as he moved Hongbin’s hands away from his cheeks. He kissed the palm of each hand gently before bringing their hands to his lap.

Hongbin blushed. He had completely forgotten about his hands in his haste to make sure Hakyeon was okay. “I was okay,” He mumbled. “My hands shake of their own accord.”

Hakyeon smiled at him sweetly. “My shaky Binnie. My cutie, shaky Hongbin.” With each word Hakyeon smoothed his fingers over Hongbin’s hands.

He smoothed and smoothed until Hongbin felt himself calm completely. His hands stilled and his heart stopped pounding as he looked at Hakyeon’s smiling brown eyes.

When Hongbin’s hands finally stopped shaking he reached up and wiped away what was left of the tears at the corners of Hakyeon’s eyes before leaning in and kissing him sweetly. Hongbin kissed Hakyeon again and again. He kissed his lips, his chin, his eyelids, the tip of his nose. Hongbin kissed him until Hakyeon was giggling so hard he couldn’t breathe.

When he finally pulled away he said, “Next time lets watch superhero movies.”

Hakyeon agreed in the form of two gentle kisses to each of Hongbin’s palms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is also much shorter than I hoped it would be ;;


End file.
